


You Wouldn't Mind

by WeAllFlyHigh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, I expected this to be more upbeat than it turned out, I just wanted more america/china, mentioned America/China
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllFlyHigh/pseuds/WeAllFlyHigh
Summary: England leaned forward in his seat. There was not a single thing about his posture that suggested he wasn't hanging on to China's every word. Whether that was in horror or in desperation for any word about his ex-little brother, China didn't care. The end result would be the same.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	You Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I was not expecting the news of a new season but yay I guess. Have fun, be kind.   
> Anyways, I've started a new job so I'm pretty tired but I'm confident I'll be able to write more soonish.

There was a time to admit defeat, that was now. England had managed sack his Summer Palace and take his city. He had to admit he was impressed. He didn’t think the nation would sink so low. He shouldn’t have been surprised. Every nation had a hunger in them, and empires rarely bothered pretending otherwise.

However, defeat didn’t mean he was going to prostrate himself. Never. This nation hadn’t even been born when he begun building palaces. There was no nation that could ever hope to match his centuries of achievements. This was a… minor setback. He had survived them before.

Muffled arguing slipped underneath the door and into their room. They ignored their representatives and continued sipping tea quietly. It was a good blend. It was rich and full bodied. He was almost certain it was last year’s batch.

China could just make out the discolored flowers at the bottom of his cup. This cup was delicate, impeccably made with one of the most beautiful designs he had ever seen. It was a part of China’s own set, a gift from one of his favorite emperors. He had previously only used it with his family members that were in good standing with him. One of his advisors had _helpfully suggested_ he bring it out to show how committed he was to their friendly relationship with this upstart. He wouldn’t’ be surprised if the brat tried to walk away with it.

China glanced up to see a smirk on England’s face. He didn’t have the decency to try and hide it or to even look ashamed. In fact, as he met China’s gaze the smirk grew into a smug smile.

China thought about flipping the table. At the very least, England would end up with hot tea burning his lap. If he was lucky, he would swallow the cup and some of his teeth with it.

As if he could sense China’s thoughts, England tried to rub salt into his wounds. “It was certainly good to see your men realize the error of their ways, China. Though they did take their time. I’m afraid some humans just don’t listen anymore. Regardless, I’m certain that we’ll both benefit from this trade relationship.”

 _Trade relationship_. China was far too old to do something like roll his eyes and too wise to do so in this situation, but he wanted to. But he knew how to play this game and so he kept his face blank and his eyes dull. “Your…empire certainly made their case.”

England preened at China’s words. They both knew it wasn’t’ a completement and that made it all the better for him. “Yes, I suspect that the whole world will soon say so. We are right after all.”

“Maybe not the whole world,” China whispered quickly but loud enough for England to hear.

His lip curled in distaste. “I don’t believe I misspoke.”

“No, I’m sure you didn’t” China’s heart fluttered with anticipation. He knew it. He just knew it; this one would walk brazenly right into his trap. China looked meekly up from under his lashes. “It’s just…well there is that one young nation. He well he doesn’t seem to think a…close relationship is best. He’s no longer your colony anymore, isn’t he?”

England scoffed and looked away. “America hardly matters. He’s just a child. Really, he has no idea what he’s doing. It’s of no consequence.”

China smiled so wide and with such enthusiasm that it would be obvious to anyone that he didn’t’ mean a word of what he said. He clasped his hands together. “Oh excellent! I was so worried that you would be upset when you found out. But now that I know it’s of no consequence, I’m so relieved!”

“What’s of no-“

“Well as you know- or maybe you didn’t if he’s no matter to you- he’s started exploring. Such a wonderful time in any nation’s history, getting to know the other nations in world. Well we met and…” England leaned forward in his seat. There was not a single thing about his posture that suggested he wasn’t hanging on to China’s every word. Whether that was in horror or in desperation for any word about his ex-little brother, China didn’t care. The end result would be the same. “I suppose the polite thing to say would be that I taught him a few things.”

England was on his feet. The dishes on the table rattled. “What!”

“Oh, is this not an offensive subject for you? Let me explain in another way.” China nonchalantly swept his hair back from his neck and tapped a finger several times against his neck. “If you were to take a look at him, I’m sure you would see some of what I taught him.”

England went red. He hissed. Then he screeched wordlessly and threw his cup towards China’s head. He dodged it easily, letting out one piercing laugh. The table flipped onto its side as England launched himself forward.

China’s head hit bounced off the floor as England’s fingers encircled his throat. He smiled through the pain. What a hot-headed little upstart. He could practically see England’s downfall unfolding. It may not be at his hand, but this one was bound to bite off more than he could chew one of these days. And China, as he always was, would be there to see it happen.

Aides poured into the room frantically trying to pry them apart. He let them. Afterall, he had proven his point. England could do as he liked to him, but he wouldn’t break him.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Brief summary of the opium wars: England wants everything China can produce but China doesn’t need anything from them so trade could be better for England. England decides that they’ll make something China wants, by which we mean they’ll get China’s population addicted to opium, which England gets from India. But opium is illegal. How to convince China to make it legal, war (two wars to be exact).
> 
> This obviously caused some problems for China including the fall of the Qing dynasty and the Taiping Rebellion.
> 
> Side note, around this time is when America also became very interested in Chinese goods. The blue and white Chinese porcelain was especially popular.


End file.
